


Between A Truck and A Hard Place

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hannibal/Face, "You are <i>really</i> tan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Truck and A Hard Place

"You are REALLY tan."

Face grinned, patting the side of the absconded tanning booth. "Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with this baby."

Hannibal crossed his hands across his chest. "And how, exactly, did you get access to this 'baby' while you were incarcerated in a prison camp?"

Face looked slightly guilty, and slightly smug. "You know how you're always telling us to use the resources at our disposal?"

"I'm glad to see you finally decided to start listening to me."

"Well, I just used the resources at my disposal!"

Hannibal arched an eyebrow. "And what would those resources be? Your charm? Your obscenely over-developed chest muscles? Your rapier wit?"

"And my dick."

Hannibal's other eyebrow went up. "So you were the prison bitch?"

"Hannibal!" Face sounded quite offended. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times -- I'm YOUR bitch."

This time, Hannibal grinned. "Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"Now, what's with this place you brought me to?" Face asked, looking around at the beautiful, remote seaside location. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to be romantic."

Hannibal shrugged. "Maybe I am. Haven't seen you for six months, after all. And against all odds, I actually missed you."

"Aww, I'm touched," Face grinned, sarcasm mixing with seriousness. "I missed you too."

Hannibal ran his eyes up and down Face's body again, drinking in the sight. "Been working out?"

"You noticed."

"Good," Hannibal said gruffly, looking away as he dug through his pockets for the truck's keys. "You'll need it for what I have planned for-"

He was cut off abruptly when Face, quite literally, leaped on him, and only his years of military training kept them both from falling over. Before he could recover from the shock, Face's mouth was on his, kissing him frantically at first, then more gently, which may have had something to do with the two of them running out of air.

Hannibal moaned into Face's mouth when the younger man wrapped his legs around him, his own body reminding him, quite suddenly, that he hadn't gotten laid in over six months.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Hannibal gasped, pulling away just enough to talk. "We -- we have to -- the plan-"

"The plan's waited six months, the plan can wait another couple of minutes," Face replied, arms securely locked around Hannibal. 

"Could you at least stand on your own damn feet? You're on me like a monkey to a banana tree."

"What, can't handle my weight, old man?" Face grinned.

Hannibal grinned back. "Now I know you're just asking for it." With that, he took a few steps forward until he was able to shove Face against the side of the truck. "Old man, huh?" Before Face could formulate a snarky reply, Hannibal kissed him again, hard.

Face groaned. None of the women he had hooked up with in the past six months could ever match Hannibal for sheer tongue skill. Or sheer anything else, really. Hannibal grinned into Face's mouth, feeling Face's hardness even more as Face wrapped his legs around him even tighter. He ground down, trapping Face between a truck and a hard place. A really, really hard place. Enjoying the high pitched whine Face made, he repeated the maneuver, picking up a steady rhythm, rubbing their hard cocks together through their clothes.

"I've missed you, pretty boy," Hannibal whispered, trailing kisses and bits down Face's neck.

"Fuck you, I'm manly," Face gasped in reply.

"Yeah? Then why are your legs wrapped around me like some chick in a low-rent porno?"

"Leverage-" Face stuttered slightly. "And -- and-"

"And what, Facey? And what?"

Face didn't reply, unless a wordless cry and an orgasm could be called a reply. Hannibal followed a moment later, finally letting Face down, but keeping his arms locked around him, just in case he needed the extra support.

"I hope you brought spare clothes," Face said after a minute, looking down.

"You bet," Hannibal replied, pulling out a slightly squashed cigar from his pocket and sticking it between his teeth as he opened the door and tossed Face some pants and a shirt. "Sorry if the shirt clashes with your coloring, though. I didn't expect you to look like a pumpkin."


End file.
